Superman
Historie Výskyty Galerie Tituly Kulturní odkazy thumb|leftSuperman, známý také jako Muž z oceli, je jeden z nejsilnějších superhrdinů v DC Universe. Jeho schopnosti zahrnují neuvěřitelnou sílu, super-rychlost, nezranitelnost, mrazivý dech, laserový zrak a létání. Narodil se jako Kal-El na umírající planetě Krypton. Jeho rodiče, Jor-El a Lara Lor-Van, ho poslali v raketě na Zem, kde se ho ujali Jonathan a Martha Kentovi. Ti ho přejmenovali na Clarka Kenta a vychovávali jako vlastního syna. Celé své dětství prožil v městečku Smallville v Kansasu, kde také poznal své celoživotní přátele, Lanu Langovou a Peta Rosse. Clark pracuje v metropoliském deníku Daily Planet, kde vystupuje jako neohrabaný novinář, aby skryl svou pravou identitu. V práci se zamiloval do své kolegyně Lois Lane a spřátelil se s fotografem Jimmym Olsenem. Jeho největším nepřítelem je vychytralý a geniální padouch Lex Luthor. Aby si uchoval vzpomínky na svou rodnou planetu a odpočinul si od dvojitého života, udržuje si pevnost Osamění na severním pólu. Je členem Justice League a Legion of Super-Heroes. Supermana, který se poprvé objevil v Action Comics #1 (1938), vytvořili Jerry Siegel a Joe Shuster. Společně s Batmanem a Wonder Woman je jednou z nejdůležitějších postav DC Comics. Komiksové verze Superman-Primarni-zeme.jpg|Superman Kal-El Primární Země New 52|link=Kal-El (Primární Země) Superman-Nova-zeme.jpg|Superman Kal-El Nová Země Moderní věk|link=Kal-El (Nová Země) Superman-Zeme-jedna.jpg|Superman Kal-El Země-jedna Stříbrný věk|link= Kal-El (Země-jedna) Superman-Zeme-dve.jpg|Superman Kal-L Země-dvě Zlatý věk|link=Kal-L (Země-dvě) Nástupci a zástupci Steel.jpg|Steel John Henry Irons Nová Země Reign of the Supermen|link=John Henry Irons (Primární Země) Eradicator Superman.jpg|Superman Eradicator Nová Země Reign of the Supermen|link=Eradicator (Nová Země) Superboy-Conner-Kent.jpg|Superboy Kon-El Nová Země Reign of the Supermen|link= Kon-El (Nová Země) Cyborg-Superman.jpg|Cyborg Superman Henry Henshaw Nová Země Reign of the Supermen|link=Henry Henshaw (Nová Země) Superman-Lex-Luthor.jpg|Superman Lex Luthor Primární Země Rebirth|link=Lex Luthor (Primární Země) Filmové a seriálové verze Hrané Superman TV 1948.jpg|Superman Kal-El Filmový seriál Filmové seriály se Supermanem|link=Kal-El (Superman – filmové seriály) Superman TV 1950s.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál Adventures of Superman|link=Kal-El (Adventures of Superman) David Prowse Superman.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní film It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman|link=Kal-El (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) Superman Reeves.jpg|Superman Kal-El Donnerverse Filmy od Richarda Donnera a Richarda Lestera|link=Kal-El (Donnerverse) Superman TV Superboy.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál Superboy|link=Superman (Superboy – seriál) Superman Dean Cain.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál Superman (seriál, 1993)|link=Kal-El (Superman – seriál, 1993) Superman Smallville.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál Smallville|link=Kal-El (Smallville) Superman Brandon Routh.jpg|Superman Kal-El Film Superman se vrací|link=Kal-El (Superman se vrací) Superman Cavill.jpg|Superman Kal-El DCEU DC Films|link=Kal-El (DC Extended Universe) Superman TV Supergirl.jpg|Superman Kal-El Arrowverse Supergirl (seriál)|link=Kal-El (Arrowverse: Země-38) Animované Superman 1941 Cartoons.jpg|Superman Clark Kent Animované filmy Superman (krátké animované filmy)|link=Clark Kent (Superman – krátké animované filmy) New Adventures Of Superman.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál New Adventures of Superman|link=Kal-El (Filmation Adventures) Superman - Super Friends.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál Super Friends|link=Kal-El (Super Friends) Superman (1988 TV Series).jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál Superman (1988)|link=Kal-El (Superman – seriál, 1988) Superman DCAU.jpg|Superman Kal-El DCAU DC Animated Universe|link=Kal-El (DC Animated Universe) Superman The Batman.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál Batman vítězí|link=Kal-El (Batman vítězí) Superman LSHAU.jpg|Superman Kal-El LSHAU |link=Kal-El (LSHAU) Superman X.jpg|Superman-X Kell-El LSHAU |link=Kell-El (LSHAU) Superman Teen Titans GO.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál Teen Titans Go!|link=Kal-El (Teen Titans Go!) Superman Brave and the Bold.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál Batman: Odvážný hrdina|link=Kal-El (Odvážný hrdina) Superman Doomsday.jpg|Superman Kal-El DCUAOM Superman: Soudný den|link=Kal-El (Soudný den) Superman - Superman--Batman.jpg|Superman Kal-El DCUAOM Superman/Batman: Veřejní nepřátelé|link=Kal-El (Superman/Batman) Superman Crisis on Two Earths.jpg|Superman Kal-El DCUAOM Liga spravedlivých: Krize na dvou Zemích|link=Kal-El (Krize na dvou Zemích) Superman Krypto.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál Superpes Krypto|link=Kal-El (Superpes Krypto) Superman Return of Black Adam.jpg|Superman Kal-El DCUAOM Superman/Shazam!: Návrat černého Adama|link=Kal-El (Návrat černého Adama) Superman Fisher Price.jpg|Superman Kal-El DC Super Friends Joker's Playhouse|link=Kal-El (Joker's Playhouse) Superman Doom.jpg|Superman Kal-El DCUAOM Liga spravedlivých: Zánik|link=Kal-El (Zánik) Superman Super Best Friends Forever.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál Super Best Friends Forever|link=Kal-El (Super Best Friends Forever) Superman Superman vs The Elite.jpg|Superman Kal-El DCUAOM Superman vs. Elita|link=Kal-El (Superman vs. Elita) Superman Unbound.jpg|Superman Kal-El DCUAOM Neporazitelný Superman|link=Kal-El (Neporazitelný Superman) Superman Tales of Metropolis.jpg|Superman Kal-El Skeče Tales of Metropolis|link=Kal-El (Tales of Metropolis) Superman FP.jpg|Superman Kal-El DCUAOM Liga spravedlivých: Záchrana světa|link=Kal-El (Záchrana světa) Superman Trapped in Time.jpg|Superman Kal-El Animovaný film Liga spravedlivých: V pasti času|link=Kal-El (V pasti času) Superman JLWar.jpg|Superman Kal-El DCUAOM Liga spravedlivých: Válka|link=Kal-El (Válka) Superman JLAct.jpg|Superman Kal-El Televizní seriál Justice League Action|link=Kal-El (Justice League Action) Videoherní verze Superman 1978.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Superman (1978)|link=Kal-El (Superman – videohra, 1978) Superman Game 1985.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Superman: The Game|link=Kal-El (Superman: The Game) Superman Game 1987.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Superman (1987)|link=Kal-El (Superman – videohra, 1987) Superman Man of Steel Game 1988.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Superman: Man of Steel|link=Kal-El (Superman: Man of Steel – videohra, 1988) Superman Taito Game.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Superman (1988)|link=Kal-El (Superman – videohra, 1988) Superman 1992 Game.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Superman (1992)|link=Kal-El (Superman – videohra, 1992) The Death and Return of Superman.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra The Death and Return of Superman|link=Kal-El (The Death and Return of Superman) Superman Justice League Task Force.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Justice League Task Force|link=Kal-El (Justice League Task Force) Superman Menace of Metallo.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra The Multipath Adventures of Superman: Menace of Metallo|link=Kal-El (Menace of Metallo) Superman Injustice for All.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Justice League: Injustice for All|link=Kal-El (Injustice for All) Superman The Man of Steel Game Xbox.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Superman: The Man of Steel|link=Kal-El (Superman: The Man of Steel – videohra, 2002) Superman Justice League Heroes.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Justice League Heroes|link=Kal-El (Justice League Heroes) Superman MK vs DC.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe|link=Kal-El (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) Superman Justice League Heroes United.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Justice League Heroes United|link=Kal-El (Justice League Heroes United) Superman DC Online.jpg|Superman Kal-El DCUO DC Universe Online|link=Kal-El (DC Universe Online) Superman LittleBigPlanet 2.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra LittleBigPlanet 2 Superman LEGO.jpg|Superman Kal-El Lego DC Superheroes Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes|link=Kal-El (Lego) Superman Injustice Gods Among Us.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Injustice|link=Kal-El (Injustice) Superman Scribblenauts Unmasked.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure|link=Kal-El (Scribblenauts) Superman DC Legends.jpg|Superman Kal-El Videohra DC Legends|link=Kal-El (DC Legends) Kategorie:Superman Kategorie:Rozcestníky Kategorie:Postavy